


Warum Blau?

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam denkt über blauen Wackelpudding nach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warum Blau?

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta!

Viele Leute fragen sich, warum ich meinen Wackelpudding am liebsten in der Farbe Blau esse. Sie vermuten irgendein mysteriöses Geheimnis dahinter – und… – nun, vielleicht haben sie nicht ganz Unrecht. 

„Meine“ drei Männer haben schon, jeder auf seine Weise, versucht heraus zu bekommen, was es damit auf sich hat. Der Colonel hat mir mal, halb im Scherz, befohlen, die Vorteile von blauem Wackelpudding gegenüber anderen Farben aufzuzählen. Daniel hat mich gebeten, im Internet die historische Entwicklung des Wackelpuddings für ihn nachzuschlagen und mich dann anschließend in ein Gespräch darüber verwickelt, wobei er ganz geschickt auch auf meine Vorliebe eingegangen ist und versucht hat, mir eine Erklärung abzuringen.

Aber ich habe ihre Neugier nicht befriedigt. 

Den raffiniertesten Ansatz hat bisher – wer hätte das gedacht – Teal’c gewählt. Eines Nachmittags, während einer Meditationsstunde, zu der General Hammond mich abkommandiert hatte, weil ich schon seit Tagen auf Hundertfünfzig lief, hatte er einen blauen Wackelpudding mitgebracht und wir beide haben unseren Blick darein versenkt. Nur den Blick wohlgemerkt, keinen Löffel! Das kam erst später, nach der „Sitzung“. 

Ohne es zu ahnen – oder sollte es sich doch zu seinen Gunsten ausgewirkt haben, dass er so viel mehr Lebenserfahrung hat als wir Menschen? – ist er dabei meinem Geheimnis am nächsten gekommen. 

Denn blauer Wackelpudding ist für mich tatsächlich eine höchst emotionale Angelegenheit. 

Es ist nicht die Konsistenz. Ich könnte zur Nachspeise genauso gut Eiscreme oder Pudding essen, von Apfeltorte oder Donuts ganz zu schweigen. 

Es ist auch nicht der Geschmack. Ich mag auch Zitrone oder Waldmeister, selbst Himbeere würde ich mir dann und wann mal aussuchen. Ja, zu Hause habe ich mir sogar schon mal Banane-Erdbeere gemacht. Und es ist nicht wahr, dass ich am Nationalfeiertag, wenn die Kantine den Stars-and-Stripes Wackelpudding serviert, nur den blauen Hintergrund esse, ich habe auch schon mal ein Stück von einem roten Streifen oder einem weißen Stern genommen. 

Es ist auch nicht so, dass mich die Farbe nun an einen ganz besonderen Menschen erinnern würde. Gut, Daniels Augen haben ungefähr dasselbe leuchtende Blau und selbstverständlich ist er etwas Besonderes für mich im SGC. Aber wenn ich nach Augenfarbe essen wollte, dann müsste der Wackelpudding braun sein. Samtiges, warmes, Schokoladenbraun. Blau ist nämlich nur meine offizielle Farbe, braun die meiner privaten Wünsche. Aber ganz abgesehen davon, dass es keinen wirklich braunen Wackelpudding gibt, der „seine“ Augenfarbe ganz genau trifft, kann ich mir schon lebhaft vorstellen, was der Colonel dazu sagen würde, wenn ich eine Verbindung zwischen einem Gelee-Dessert und der gallertartigen Masse seines Augapfels herstellen würde. Ich kann sein entsetztes „Carter!“ förmlich hören! 

Nein, das ist es also alles nicht. Weder Farbe noch Geschmack noch Konsistenz. Da ist noch mehr.

Blauer Wackelpudding ist für mich gleichbedeutend mit Emanzipation. 

Ungläubiges Staunen würde sich wohl bei meinem Gegenüber bemerkbar machen, wenn ich das mal laut sagen würde. Und weil ich mit dieser Reaktion rechne und nicht jedes Mal mit einem dümmlichen oder überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck konfrontiert werden möchte, behalte ich das lieber für mich. 

Aber es stimmt wirklich. Emanzipation. 

Nach unserem ersten Gang durchs Sternentor gab es bei der Rückkehr blauen Wackelpudding in der Kantine. Da habe ich ihn mir noch ganz beiläufig ausgesucht und auf mein Tablett gepackt. Als ich das Glasschälchen dann auf die Tischplatte stellte, waberte er darin hin und her und erinnerte mich damit verblüffend an die blaue, wabbelnde Masse des Stargates, durch die ich erst kurz zuvor getreten war. 

Für einen Moment nur schoss mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf und doch hat er sich seitdem festgesetzt. Und wie es mit solchen Gedanken schon mal ist, sie verselbständigen sich. 

Denn, dass ich durch das Stargate gehen durfte, hatte ich ganz allein meiner Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken. Mein Vater hätte mich lieber bei der NASA gesehen, hätte nur zu gern seine Beziehungen spielen lassen, um mich dort unterzubringen und zu protegieren. 

Doch ich hatte mich für dieses Projekt entschieden, dessen Ausgang so ungewiss war und das im Endeffekt auch eine Sackgasse hätte sein können. 

Aber es war meine Entscheidung. Meine ganz allein. Gegen alle Widerstände. 

Und die erste Mission war gut ausgegangen. Ich hatte mich nicht blamiert, ich war lebend wieder zurückgekommen, ich war in das Team aufgenommen worden. Ich war mir bewusst, dass meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war, denn im SGC warteten Überraschungen und atemberaubende Dinge auf mich, gegen die eine Ausbildung als Astronautin einfach verblassen musste. 

Und so schwor ich mir, dass blauer Wackelpudding für mich so etwas wie ein Glücksbringer sein würde. Eine absolut unwissenschaftliche Entscheidung, ich weiß. Aber wer hatte nicht schon so Momente, in denen er sich gesagt hat: „Wenn der nächste Wagen, den ich sehe, rot ist, dann hat das was zu bedeuten“, oder „Wenn ich da heil heraus komme, schwöre ich das und das zu tun.“ 

Selbstverständlich, wie schon gesagt, rein wissenschaftlich betrachtet, eine völlig unzulässige Verknüpfung von Ereignissen, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Gleichzeitig aber wohl ein Versuch, eine Vorhersagbarkeit in ein ansonsten chaotisch ablaufendes Gewirr von Ereignissen zu bringen. 

Das klingt alles sehr weit hergeholt und natürlich bin ich mir ganz tief drinnen sicher, dass mich das Essen eines blauen Wackelpuddings nicht vor den Gemeinheiten der Goa’uld bewahren kann. Dass diese blaue Geleemasse meine Freunde oder mich auf dem nächsten Einsatz nicht im geringsten schützen kann – aber wenn ich jetzt die Farbe ändern würde, wenn ich jetzt einmal grün statt blau essen würde, ich denke, ich wäre so beunruhigt, so abgelenkt, dass es unweigerlich zu einem Missgeschick kommen würde. 

Self fulfilling prophecy. DAS ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen. 

Teal’c wäre mir an diesem Nachmittag beinahe auf die Schliche gekommen, so sehr hatte mich meine gedankliche Versenkung in die blaue Masse abgelenkt. Aber ich konnte mich gerade noch einmal herauswinden, habe etwas von der unendlichen Weite und dem Blau des Meeres erzählt, so dass mein Geheimnis, warum es immer blau sein muss, noch ein Weilchen gewahrt bleiben wird. 

Und jetzt werde ich in die Küche gehen und mir einen schönen, warmen, köstlichen, braunen, braunen, braunen Schokoladenpudding kochen. Dann werde ich es mir gemütlich machen und einen großen Löffel voll davon mit meiner Zunge genüsslich ablecken, jeden noch so winzigen Augenblick davon genießend. Träumend. Von so viel mehr, als nur braun.

Wer hat gesagt, dass man beim Essen keine Assoziationen haben darf…?

 

\--------ENDE-------

 

 

@Antares, Juni 2006


End file.
